


Walk of Shame

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets, Gen, Nudity, Tony is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Clint owes Pepper Potts, big time.





	Walk of Shame

Growing up in a circus, becoming a master spy/assassin/archer, then a superhero along side a god, a billionaire, a genius, and a 90 year old super soldier means you’ve pretty much seen just about everything imaginable. There are very few surprises left in the world. Not even seeing said genius walk toward him without any clothing was enough to make Clint startle. (He did like the view, though.) 

“You’re naked.”

Bruce turned to face Clint reluctantly. “I am.”

Clint blinked a couple of times. “Why?”

Bruce sighed heavily. “Tony.”

Clint nodded as if that answered everything, even though it didn’t. “Okay. Want to borrow some clothes?”

Bruce grimaced and glanced up at the security cameras on the ceiling. “No, thank you,” he said politely. 

Clint nodded again, feeling a bit lost and a bit turned on. Who knew Banner was so hot under those baggy linen shirts and khaki pants? The hairy chest was a plus, too. Clint had never much cared for the twink look. And his dick was nothing to scoff at either, even flaccid. “Heading to dinner?”

Bruce’s skin tone turned a bit redder when he noticed Clint’s perusal. “Unfortunately,” he mumbled. 

Clint finished closing the door to his suite and fell into step beside Bruce. “Lose a bet?”

Bruce shook his head, eyes firmly ahead of them. “No.”

Clint watched him from the corner of his eye. “Bribe?”

Bruce shook his head again. “No.”

Ahead of them, a door opened and Steve stepped into view. He started to smile, but froze, eyes as big as saucers and jaw dropping. “Dr. Banner! You… you’re… um...”

“Naked as the day he was born,” Clint supplied cheerfully.

Bruce blushed even harder, lips compressed into a thin line. “Yes, I am,” he mumbled.

Steve sputtered slightly. “I could loan you some clothes,” he offered awkwardly. 

Bruce sighed and looked up at the cameras again. “No, thank you.”

“We’re heading to dinner,” Clint interjected.

The door across from Steve’s opened and Thor strode out. He paused as he looked at each of them. “Friend Bruce! You have the body of a warrior! I am most impressed!” he said in his booming voice.

“Thank you,” Bruce grumbled, hands clenching by his sides.

Steve kept glancing at Bruce, obviously trying to keep his eyes above the doctor’s chest. Thor had no such problem, eyeing Bruce curiously. Bruce twitched, but made no move to cover himself. Clint felt the urge to step in front of Bruce and hide him from their eyes. 

“Nice ass, doc.” Bruce groaned and his head hung down as Natasha walked up behind the group. She smirked as she walked around them and continued on to the dining room. 

“Is this some sort of prank?” Steve questioned warily.

Bruce huffed and looked up. “Tony,” he said, as if that explained everything.

Suddenly, Steve’s expression cleared. “Oh! What was it?” he asked curiously.

Bruce began walking again. Clint kept pace beside him. Thor wandered on ahead and Steve took up walking on the other side of Bruce. “New field dampeners,” Bruce muttered. “In my defense, I’m a gamma expert, self-taught medic and part-time rage monster, not an engineer.”

At Clint’s curious look, Steve explained. “Whenever one of them causes something to blow up, the other has to do a ‘walk of shame’,” he said, using finger quotes. “Pepper thinks it will keep Tony from being reckless.”

“Instead he’s taken it as a challenge to see how often he can make me run around in the buff,” Bruce complained.

Clint turned to look Bruce over once more. “Remind me to send Pepper some flowers,” he grinned. “The woman’s a genius.”

Bruce groaned and covered his face with his hands. Clint chuckled as Steve blushed and sped away. Looking around quickly, he made sure he and Bruce were alone before leaning in close to Bruce’s ear. “Not joking, doc. You’re sexy as hell. I’m going to have a hard time, pun intended, keeping my hands to myself during dinner. Might be able to contain myself if you’re willing to let me put my hands on you after dinner.”

Bruce’s hands fell away and his mouth hung open in shock as he stared at Clint. “Wha…?”

“Think about it, doc,” Clint purred as he winked at Bruce and walked on down the hall. Roses. Big purple and white ones. Pepper was getting a dozen, at least.


End file.
